fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodo
The dodo ('dough-dough') is a small flightless prehistoric bird from the isolated island of Mauritius in the Holocene that was added in the 5.2 Build. It is one of only two recently extinct animals, the other being the quagga, the smallest of the mod flightless birds, and is diurnal, meaning active during the day and will sleep at night. Males are slightly over a block tall and a block long, while females are slightly under a block tall and a block long, and there is no texture difference between sexes. Newborns are half a block tall and are fully grown in 5 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Dodos, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the dodo can be created by right-clicking a tar fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a dodo. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are non-dinosaurian birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Dodos are vulnerable, timid birds that are prey to many carnivores, and will run away when attacked. They are not very fast runners, and can easily be caught up to. This makes them either hard to protect if the player also owns carnivores, or a good food source. They will naturally seek out and eat various plants such as leaves and fruit. They cannot break blocks and cannot fly like other birds, although they also will not take fall damage, much like chickens. They are also prone to drowning when entering deep water. Dodos will interact with bubble blowers, scratching posts, and will chase toy balls, bring up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. They breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING The dodo is a tameable animal. To tame it, you have to be within 6 blocks of it when you throw the egg. If not tamed at birth, the player must either hand-feed it or forcibly tame it with a whip. They are ordered with sticks. FEEDING Dodos are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, ancient ferns, and melon blocks. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melons, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 8V7Mb9o.png|Dodo preview 2016-07-27 15.07.24.png|Baby dodo 2016-07-27 15.07.43.png|Sleeping dodo Dodo_DNA.png|Dodo DNA Egg_Cultivated_Dodo.png|Cultivated dodo egg. Egg_Dodo.png|A dodo egg WHYARETHESETHINGSSOUGLY.png|Several dodos hiding in a patch of ephedra. Dodo Duck.png|A dodo swimming(i.e: drowning) in a lake with some Henodus and squid. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL.png|Two baby dodos. KILL HIM ALREADY.png|A baby dodo left at the (lack of) mercy of an Allosaurus. The Heir to Hell.png|Yet another baby dodo 2017-08-23_13.01.29.png|Two baby Dodos interacting with a ball. 2018-08-09_11.32.04.png|A flock of dodos eating flowers. 2018-08-09_11.57.41.png|A dodo compared to a chicken. 2018-08-24_13.15.39.png|A flock of dodos. 2018-08-24_13.43.11.png|A dodo looking at the player. Dodo live.png 2019-02-17_11.13.37.png|The new 8.0.0 dodo texture CENSORED.png|A dodo being attacked by an ocelot 2019-03-13_11.12.12.png|Several dodos in a tropical island 2019-03-23_11.23.28.png|a group of unsuspecting dodos, being attacked by a foliaath Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.18.31.png|Dinopedia entry 2020-01-10_22.31.59.png|Dodos rest on some melons by the Sun Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Item eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Holocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur